deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
John Price/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Viktor Reznov (by Samurai234) In a Jungle area, Viktor Reznov is walking away from the Berlin wall, having completed a mission to elminate all nazis in that area. Suddenly, a gunshot rings out and Reznov looks around, wondering what could have made the noise. Reznov looks beyond the trees and sees John Price with his M21 sniper rifle. Reznov retreats to a safer distance and grabs his Mosin-Nagant sniper rifle and fires, hitting Price's shoulder. Price grabs his MP5k and M4A1 and finds Reznov with his AK-47. Both fire at each other, and Price manages to wound Reznov in his leg. Price points the M4A1 to Reznov's head and pulls the trugger, but he finds the gun has jammed. Reznov kicks him back, and grabs his PPSh-41 and sprays the area with bullets. Price gras his MP5k and returns fire, missing. Both of them then decide to pull out thier pistols. Eventually, Reznov loses sight of his foe, and approachs a tree, only to be ambushed by Price. Both pull out thier meele weapons and swing viciously. Price manages to stab Reznov in his arm, forcing the russian to drop his machete. Price prepares to finish him off, but Reznov grabs his arm and throws him to the ground. With both unarmed, they realilze the only way to finish this fight is with thier bare hands. Price runs in to grab him, bur Reznov blocks him and lands a hard punch on the SAS member's face. Reznov then grabs his opponent, throws him to the ground, and wraps his legs around Price's head. Price slowly begins to sufficate, but he sees his knife is nearby. Price grabs his knife and stabs Reznov in his leg, causing the russian to loosen hi grip. Reznov goes to get his machete and just as Price is ready to finish him off, Reznov swings the machete and cuts Price's hand off. Price roars in pain before Reznov slices him in the forehead, killing him. Reznov pats his opponent on the head and says "You were a very good opponent. Maybe with better training, you could have killed." He laughs to himself and leaves base to the base to tend to his wounds. WINNER: VIKTOR REZNOV Expert's Opinion The experts thought even though Price had more modern weapons, Reznov's sheer toughness as well as better melee skills helped him prevailed. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch vs. Viktor Reznov (by Goddess of Despair) The helicopter hovers above Vorkuta. Down below, Hell has broken loose. The prisoners revolted and now fighting was taking place all over the area. “Damn.” Mumbled Price “Things are going to get complicated down there. The helicopter began to descend when suddenly a harpoon rams into its sides. The vehicle came crashing to the ground, door flinging off its side. Price manages to stand, lifting his M4 as a man in Russian called out “Wield a fist of iron!” Price recognized the voice. It was his target: Viktor Reznov. Reznov turned and lead several men into a building nearby. Price left the safety of the helicopter as bullets whizzed around him. He turned and fire a burst of rounds into a prisoner armed with an AK47. “Mason cover me.” Said Reznov as he began to use a blowtorch on a doorway. Mason crouched down and readied a Model 24 grenade. Price busted into the room with his M4 and pelted two prisoners with bullets. Suddenly a frag grenade hit the ground net to him. Price dropped his M4 and dived, escaping the explosion with only a small cut. Price quickly drew his usp and fired two rounds into Mason, killing him. Reznov watched as it felt like time itself slowed while Mason’s body dropped. Letting go of the blowtorch, Reznov reached down for his Ppsh and fired at Price who just stood back up. Price dove again, this time behind a small table. Reznov fired continued to fire his Ppsh, but none of the rounds hit Price. Reznov ducked and reloaded as Price hurled a M67 Grenade at him. Reznov dropped his Ppsh and lifted the grenade in an attempt to throw it away but was interrupted by a blast to the chest. Reznov fell to one knee before the grenade exploded. “Shepherd this is Price.” He began “The target is neutralized…” Expert's Opinion John Price won this battle thanks to his more advanced weaponry and far better training and experience. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch Information Please write a summary on why this battle was rematched. Battle vs. John Rambo (by Omnicube1) In a jungle in a South American country, Rambo has just completed a mission where he had to eliminate rebels in a nearby village. After hearing a gunshot and the loud crack of splitting wood. He finds cover and draws his Dragunov Sniper Rifle. He targets Price using the scope of his rifle. He returns fire. The bullets cause dust to fly hindering Rambo's vision on Price. The SAS member pulls back and picks up his MG4 and M4A1 Carbine. Rambo finds cover behind a large bush and waits for his enemy. Price moves in Rambo's campsite, weapons ready. Suddenly, Rambo jumps out and fires his M60 Machinegun. Price takes cover but a bullet grazes the side of his torso. He then places his MG4 on a log and fires back. Rambo retreats and perches himself on top of a rocky hill. Price chases after him but he falls into Rambo's trap. The Green Beret fires his M60 which jams. He drops the machinegun and draws his Colt M1911 and Skorpion vz. 61 and fires both guns at the same time. Price finds cover and he draws his M4A1 Carbine and fires back at Rambo. A bullet strikes Rambo in the shoulder. He grips his wound in agony. Rambo blind fires with his two guns until they are empty. He then runs back to the campsite and acquires his AK-47 and Composite Bow. The American fires his AK-47 but misses Price who fires back with his MP5K. Realizing that this will turn into a melee battle, Price draws his shield and picks up his empty M21 Sniper Rifle. The shield absorbs the bullets of the AK-47 and as Price draws in towards Rambo, he smacks him with the shield. Rambo, stunned, draws his Hunting Knife and engages Price. The SAS member swings his M21 and hits Rambo in the head with the butt of the gun. He screams in pain and falls back. Price cannot locate his enemy so he waits for him to show himself. Rambo perched on top of a tree knocks an arrow into his bow and draws the string back. He lets the arrow fly which then pierces into Price's arm that was holding the shield. He drops it and tries to pull the arrow out of his arm but to no avail. Another arrow and flies and embeds itself into the Briton's chest. Price falls to the ground nearly dead. Rambo jumps from his tree and lands next to his nemesis. He draws his knife and disembowels him. Rambo draws the knife out of Price's body and wipes the blood off the blade. WINNER: JOHN RAMBO Expert's Opinion Price was basically outdone in most every respect, from training, hand-to-hand combat, battlefield experience, etc. The only possible exception to this is Price's arsenal, which altogether, was trumped by Rambo's superiority as a soldier in general. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage